Porcelain, Lost fishes, and Copper
by Nephyt
Summary: Remake : Séphora, une jeune élève à Serpentard, assez perdue dans ses sentiments. XSnape.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

****Porcelain, Lost fishes and Copper.**

**

* * *

Auteur : Néphyt****  
****Rating : G****  
****Genre : Normale Oô****  
****Disclaimers : Tout est à J.K Rowling ( sauf Séphora ; qui est à moi. Célé qui est à Margie ( ) et quelques autres personnages qui sont à eux même ( Merci, d'ailleurs $ )**

**Cette fanfics ne tient pas compte du tome 6 d'Hp. ( Ui en anglais j'lai pas lu )  
De plus ceci est un remake d'une ancienne fics à moi. Je la polis, je supprime, je rajoute, je modifie et je repolis. )  
**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

_Chapitre 1 :_****

Severus Snape se trouvait dans la bibliothèque. La bibliothèque la plus grande d'Angleterre ! La bibliothèque de Poudlard. Il feuilletait un livre de potions, à la recherche d'un filtre Anti-am…  
Pouf ! Quelqu'un venait de lui foncer dedans.

« - Hey vous pouvez pas faire attention par Merlin ! Pauvre abr… » Cette jeune élève se stoppa net. Elle déglutit et fit un sourire gêné.  
« - Haha, bonjour Professeur, dit-elle j'vous avais justement pas vu… Herm… Je vais voir ailleurs »

D'un clignement elle était partie aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

Cette demoiselle, à la tignasse flamboyante, était à Serpentard. Elle était assez petite et fine. Ses cheveux, d'un roux éclatant auraient pu faire frémir de jalousie n'importe quelle crinière de lion, aussi royale soit-il. Ses yeux étaient tels les émeraudes les plus convoités. En 6eme année, elle se faisait remarquer par sa nullité en métamorphose, en botanique et en potions. Pourtant, dans cette dernière matière, elle redoublait d'efforts. Elle excellait en enchantements, bien qu'il lui arrivait d'envoyer plus d'un de ses camarades valdinguer contre les murs  
Snape soupira. Toujours aussi maladroite. Et toujours aussi charmante….

« - … et j'ai faillis l'insulter… »  
Tristana Carpenter, préfète actuelle de Serpentard se gondolait de la mésaventure de son amie.

« - Il portait quel parfum ? Celui qui sent si bon ? Qui le rend si… Sexy ?  
- Imbécile ! J'ai pas eu le temps de sentir son parfum, j'ai détalé comme un elfe de maison !  
- Ooouh dommage ! Sa cape était douce ?  
- Très ! rrrrh »

Et elles partirent dans un élan de rire. Une jeune fille, aux cheveux bruns à reflets quelque peu bleus et aux yeux tirant sur le jaune entra.

« - Saluuuw les Dudinettes ! J'peux savoir s'qui vous fait rigoler comme ça sans moi ?  
- C'est Séphy et ses gaffes avec Snape ! Figure-toi que cette bouse d'hippogriffe lui a foncé dedans à la biblio !  
- Naaaaan ? Séph', tu t'arrange pas ! Foncer dans un tas de cheveux graisseux pareil !  
- Uh… J'oubliais que tu partage pas le même goût que nous pour Snape… Il est sexe pourtant avec son nez crochu ! Tu trouve pas ?  
- Mais bien sur ! J'préfère les blonds arrogants moi… »

Célestine décrocha un sourire plein de sous-entendu à ses deux interlocutrices et sortie.  
La rousse et la préfète décidèrent qu'elles feraient mieux de descendre manger. La faim les tiraillait dans leur pauvre estomac respectif.

Une fois arrivées dans la Grande Salle, avec une entrée majestueuse, sous-entendu en manquant de se vautrer lamentablement sur le sol ciré, elles rejoignirent la table des Serpentard.

La grande table était couverte de mille victuailles. Autant de nourriture qu'on ne puisse imaginer, ou même le plus gloutons puisse rêver. Un gigot ici, des côtelettes là, de la purée, du gratin, du steack, des petits pois, ici et là ! Des tartelettes au citron, des fraises par-ci, une forêt noire par-là, des îles flottantes, de la vanille, des fondants au chocolat et des cakes !  
Les flots de jus de citrouille étaient siphonnés par les élèves affamés, entre leurs discussions et leurs éclats de rire.

C'est le ventre tendu que Séphora se leva avec difficulté de table. Jetant un regard furtif à la table des Profs. Elle croisa les yeux de son professeur de Potions. Elle se détourna immédiatement.

Il m'a regardé ? Il a vu que je le regardais ? Son regard doit surveiller la table de ses élèves, c'est normal après tout. Ou bien… Me déshaillerait-il du regard ? rrrh oh oui Snapy déshabille-moi, prend-moi ! Grrrrh !

Partant dans ses pensées obscènes, elle ne put pas s'apercevoir que Severus continuait de l'examiner. Elle était vraiment attirante avec ce regard hébété, debout prés de ses amies. Il secoua la tête. C'est un élève. Il était bien trop vieux pour elle. Non ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? C'est elle qui est bien trop jeune pour lui.  
Après un court moment de fantasme, la petite rouquine s'excusa auprès de ses camarades sur le fait qu'elle était exténuée, que cette chienne de MacGonagall lui avait refilé une punition à faire pour avoir changé sa chaise en hippogriffe sans tête.  
Après un gloussement singulier, en y repensant, elle abandonna la Grande salle.

Arrivée dans les couloirs sombres et froids des cachots, elle sentit une présence. Elle se retourna, mais ne vit personne.

« -Y'a quelqu'un ? Youhoooouh ? ah bah nan… T'es folle ma pauvre fille… »  
Et elle continua son chemin. Elle s'arrêta deux mètres plus loin.

« - Nan y'a vraiment quelques chose là… HEY ? C'est pas drôle là Truc ! »  
Observant les moindres mouvements, les moindres ombres aux alentours, elle continua à appeler.

« - Rooh… » Allant pour finalement continuer son chemin, une silhouette, rapide, la plaqua contre le mur.

N'ayant pu faire un geste de self-défense, et se retrouvant collée contre le mur, Séphora chercha à voir qui était-ce.

« Raaah ! Mais lâche moi abruti ! Si tu me lâche pas je vais hurler ! AA…. »

Elle fut bâillonnée par un baiser. Un baiser aussi inattendue qu'un strangulot dans une casserole. Un baiser doux, chaud.  
Les lèvres de son « agresseur » étaient brûlantes, savoureuses, sucrées. Ce baiser était exquis.  
Enivrée, elle le lui rendit. Peu à peu, « il » relâcha son étreinte. Elle ne réagit pas tout de suite, continuant son embrassade.  
Les lèvres de son offenseur quittèrent les siennes. La jeune fille demeura immobile, n'apercevant que les yeux, profonds, de son attaquant avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Elle ne chercha pas à le rattraper. Elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Son cerveau était embrumé, grisé.

Un rayon de soleil lui caressa le visage, et Séphy se réveilla. Bon non en fait, sa compagne de dortoir, Célé, fit un tel tintamarre en se levant qu'elle fut réveillée.  
Elle se frotta les yeux, regarda autours d'elle. Puis prise par le souvenir de la veille, toucha ses lèvres : Etait-ce bien arrivé ? Cet inconnu l'avait-il bien embrassée ? Avait-elle vraiment été « attaquée » l'autre soir ? N'était-ce pas qu'un rêve ?  
Ca trouvait si flou dans sa tête.

« Et puis, qui aurait-il pu bien être ? »

**Voilà, j'avais envie de faire un remake de cette fiction( http/twwo. ) . La rendre un peu plus sérieuse, l'amélioré parce qu-elle me tient 'achement à cœur. $**


	2. Chapter 2

**ZE Title ( Pas encore retrouvé )**

**Auteur : Néphyt****  
****Rating : G****  
****Genre : Normale Oô****  
****Disclaimers : Tout est à J.K Rowling ( sauf Séphora ; qui est à moi. Célé qui est à Margie ( ) et quelques autres personnages qui sont à eux même ( Merci, d'ailleurs $ )**

**Cette fanfics ne tient pas compte du tome 6 d'Hp. ( Ui en anglais j'lai pas lu )**

**De plus ceci est un remake d'une ancienne fics à moi. Je la polis, je supprime, je rajoute, je modifie et je repolis. )**

**Chapitre 2 : **

« Et puis, qui aurait-il pu bien être ? »

Séphora se leva avec difficulté. Elle s'étira en baillant. Elle n'avait cours qu'à 10h aujourd'hui. Les autres filles du dortoirs étaient descendu déjeuner, sauf Célé qui lisait devant la cheminée, dans la salle commune. Le soleil brillait et les oiseaux chantaient.  
La rouquine avait les cheveux en batailles, tous emmêlés. Son pyjama, aux couleurs de Serpentard était de travers et froissé.  
La jeune femme poussa ses couvertures et se leva. Voulant faire son lit, elle tomba sur une mare rouge en plein milieu de son lit. Elle recula et poussa un cri de surprise :

« HAAAAH ! ON A TUE QUELQU'UN DANS MON LIIIIIIIT ! »

Célé, alertée par ce hurlement strident, surgit d'un coup dans le dortoir.

« - Séphy ? Tout va bien ! » Elle se tût immédiatement en apercevant la face de son amie et l'état de son lit.

Elle ferma délicatement la porte et s'approcha de la Serpentarde.

« - Séph' ? Ca va ? T'as tes règles ?  
- Mes quoi ? ( Et pourquoi pas mes équerres ) Euuh..Célé tu m'excuse mais j'te suis pas trop là…  
- Yuuuuh….Bon on t'a jamais expliqué les cycles menstruels toi…T'inquiète pas c'est normal…  
- C'est normal qu'il y a du sang plein mon pantalon de pyjama et sur mon lit ? »

Séphora ne comprenait pas grand chose au évènements. Elle passa une main sur le postérieur de son pyjama, et regarda sa main rouge.

« - Explique moi s'qui s'passe Célé, j'suis perdue là…  
- Faut surtout pas s'inquiéter, ça arrive à toutes les filles. Bon tu sais comment on fait les enfants ?  
- Hun hun

- Eh bien les femmes, pour pouvoir en faire, doivent produire .. Euh .. Comme des oeufs, a l'intérieur d'elle-même ..Okay ? Et l'homme lors d'un rapport féconde cette oeuf . Eh bien pour que la femme puisse produire ces oeufs, et bien elle a des cycles menstruels, c'est à dire, que pendant une semaine par mois, elle perd du sang ... T'as suivis ?

- J'ai suivit...Mais je suis pas encore une femme, j'ai que 16 ans dans quelques mois...

- On va dire que ton corps a décidé que tu en étais une, donc maintenant, si tu as un rapport avec un gars, va falloir te protéger si tu veux pas de gamin….

- Duuuh... Enfin j'vois pas pourquoi j'aurai un rapport avec un gars. »

La jeunette esquissa un sourire.

« - Bon je suis bonne pour passer à la douche ! Herm, c'est poisseux…

- C'est ça d'être une femme ma puce ! On s'est récolté un boulot pas facile… Devoir supporter des mioches si on a le malheur de pas s'protéger… Pfffh !

- Urf et y'aurai pas un moyen d'arrêter le sang de couler ?

- Bah si… tampons, serviettes… Typique moldu… Attend, nous, on a un sort… Plus pratique… »

Sa camarade se mit à farfouiller dans ses tiroirs et tira un petit papier, fière.

« - J'l'ais marquer sur un ptit papier, j'ai une mémoire d'Elfe de maison en ce moment hihi ! Alors… Niettus reglus… Tu prends ta baguette comme ça, tu fais ce mouvement là du poignet et hop ! Essaye !

- Uuh… Niettus reglus ( avec le mouvement de poignet )

- Alors ?

- J'sens un peu de chaleur dans mon bidon…

Ca marche ! »

L'adolescente la remercia et partie prendre sa douche.  
L'eau coulait entre ses doigts, entre ses cheveux, entre sa bouche… L'eau glissait sur elle. Elle pensait à ce qui s'était passé hier… Ou ce qu'elle avait cru s'être passé.

Qui était cet inconnu ? D'où sortait-il ? Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassée ?  
Elle se savonna.

Ses lèvres étaient ensorcelantes... Elle s'était laissée faire. En temps normale elle aurait repoussé son assaillant… Mais là… Elle avait été molle, incapable de se défendre, de le repousser…Que s'était-il passé ?  
Elle se rinça.  
De plus elle lui avait rendu son baiser… Son souffle sur ses joues…  
Les yeux fermés elle chercha sa serviette. L'attrapa et s'enveloppa avec. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et tomba sur Drago Malefoy.

«- Bonjour ma Princesse !

- Va t'faire Dray Chéri… Ca avance avec Célé ?

- Mmh… J'ai toujours pas eu l'occasion de lui parler… Séph', tu voudrais pas… La voir pour moi ?

- Hun huuuun… Débrouille toi tout seul, Ô grand Malefoy, digne du nom… T'es pas le plus grand tombeur de Poudlard ?

- C'est pas ma faute si des nuches tombent sous mon charme irrésistible… Mais il faut que ce soit la nana que je veux, qui me résiste.

- Héhéhé… Le grand Malefoy arrêté dans ses élans ! C'est catastrophique… »

Elle afficha un sourire narquois en son intention et se retira pour se préparer pour ses cours.

Elle rejoint la salle de potions déjà pleine et s'installa prés de Célestine. Snape n'était pas encore arrivé. Il ne tarda point et arriva, éclatant la porte contre le mur.

« - Aujourd'hui bande d'avortons, nous allons concocter une potion spéciale…. En effet, espèce de mollusques ignares, nous allons faire une potion anti-désir. Notez les ingrédients dont vous aurez besoin : 2 pincée de poudre de mandragores, 1 plume d'hippogriffe, de la limace hachis, attention n'en mettez pas trop ! des épluchures de pomme de te… »

A ces mots Séphora regarde son professeur bizarrement.

« Comment ?

- …terre. Comment quoi Miss Eagle ?

- Comment nous allons utiliser des Pommes de Terre ?

- C'est la base de la potion, Miss Eagle.

- Ah nan mais nan ! C'est Impossible… IM-P-O-deux S- I-BLEUH… Osé maltraiter de pauvres créatures innocentes…

- Hum… Vu votre attachement à ces « pauvres créatures », vous serez dispensé de cours pour cette fois-ci alors, Miss Eagle. Vous pouvez sortir.

- Hun ? Ah oui mais non… Je dois absolument avoir la moyenne en potion pour réussir mon année… Si vous me virée dehors, j'vais me ramasser une sale note !

- Alors restez, et épargné nous vos commentaires. »

La jeune élève resta coite. Elle regarda ses pommes de terres et soupira. Son amour ou sa lutte…

Elle se leva, les pommes de terres à la main et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

« Les pommes de Terres aussi sont libres ! MWAH AH AH AH ! Libérez-vooooous !"

Et elle les jeta par la fenêtre. Snape observa les végétaux s'écraser lamentablement dans le parc.

« Bien Miss eagle… Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du cours. »


End file.
